Sisters at the dumping ground
by Fee4444
Summary: Lexia and Eden are brought into the dumping ground. Eden isn't great at making friends but Tee sees the good in her and decides to help her out. I know this sounds terrible but please try it.
1. Chapter 1

I dropped my bags on the bed. Gazing round I took in a deep breath. This place didn't seem so bad. Then again places never seemed to look so bad. It is only when you have been there for long enough your opinion changes. I was sharing with my big sister but I didn't mind. We got on reasonably well. Lexia, that's my big sister. She's fourteen. She's always been the pretty one. Lexia has short blonde hair and the sort of blue eyes you see from a mile away. She's always been popular. She had that sort of personality that people are just drawn to her. I don't. I think I have made one friend in my whole twelve years. That one friend is my big sister. I heard a knock at the door. My heart suddenly started pounding in my chest. I instantly calmed when I saw her. She was about thirteen. She was small and her fair hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was in a blue top and blue jeans.

"Hi, I'm Tee," She smiled, coming in a little bit.

"Hi," I mumbled, "I'm Eden."

"That's a pretty name," She seemed to be the sort of person that was always smiling. She sat down on the bed beside me, "Is that your family?"

Tee was pointing to the picture on the top of my bag. I nodded. That was before everything had happened. I shook the thought out of my head. That had been years ago. I shouldn't be dwelling on the past. I didn't talk much to her s I unpacked my bags. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My ebony hair was pulled up into two neat, high bunches. Even then my hair reached my waist. My right eye was brown, my left eye was green. The ugly purple bruise was still visible on my collarbone. I had tried to hide it under my red shirt and black dungarees. It didn't really matter now.

"Do you wanna come down and meet the others?" Tee asked as she got up.

I shook my head. It was never a good idea. Tee was persistent however. When we got down the stairs everyone was sitting in the living room. Lexia was in the corner talking to a tall girl. She was black and looked around fifteen.

"Hay everyone," Tee called, getting everyone's attention. "This is Eden."

They all looked friendly enough. Most of them began talking quickly at me, not to me, _at _me. Lexia ran up to me, sensing my discomfort. She put a hand on my shoulder. Everything was getting too much. I turned and ran back up to my room. I could hear them laughing behind me. I heard Tee and Lexia follow me to the stairs but they didn't come any further. My sister knew I needed to be alone.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll update as soon as I can IF I get reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the tree. I wanted to be alone. I had been in Elm Tree for only a week. I hated it. Nobody was interested in talking to me. My wonky eyes must have put them off. Tee came up to me usually. She was quite friendly actually, even with Carmen and Lily around. They looked at me like I was a monster. Lexia had become close friends with Faith. I hadn't talked to them but I knew all of their names. I could see Tee coming from the house. Letting out a deep breath I dropped from the tree. Sometimes it was better to talk to her. She was awfully keen on being friends.

"Hi," She sat down at the base of the tree. "How are you settling in?"

I sat beside her. "Ok I guess."

"You'll like it better when you get used to it," She smiled. Tee had always been nice to me. "Lexia is getting on well."

"Yeah," I spat somewhat distastefully, "Lex always gets on well."

We fell into an awkward silence. I knew me being mean about my sister wasn't her favourite topic. I wasn't really sure why she wanted to be my friend. I hadn't exactly been friendly towards her. Lexia came towards us. I sighed. She always seemed to show up. It wasn't as If she didn't have friends of her own.

"Hay Tee can you give us a minute?" Lexia asked, playing with her fingers.

Tee nodded, getting up and returning to the building. Lexia sat down beside her, taking my hand. She turned to me.

"Dad's got in touch," She whispered, rubbing the back of my hand. "Do you want to see him?"

I was dazed for a while. I hadn't seen dad since I was little. Did I want to see him? Lexia began talking but she was zoned out in my mind. The thought of Dad just overcame everything. It was as if someone had hit a switch in my head. I didn't want to see him. He had just stood back and watched. No. I wouldn't think of it.

"No," I stood up and began walking away, "I do not want to see him."

"Eden wait," Lexia called, pulling back my shoulder, "It wasn't Dad's fault."

I shook off her shoulder. It was his fault. If he had just made her leave we wouldn't be jumping from car home to care home. I would be at my own home. I would have friends, I would have a family. We could live in a house with a white picket fence and a cat. It was his fault, whether Lexia believed it or not.

**Eden is about nine. Sorry this isn't long. I will try to extend the chapters from now on. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh you haven't reviewed? Well I have already thanked you so you better fill in that little white box. **


End file.
